


Campfire

by Talvi (inn_havi)



Series: Stories of Thedas vol. II [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inn_havi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: Stories of Thedas vol. II Day 1/31
Series: Stories of Thedas vol. II [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189475
Kudos: 7





	Campfire

The crackling of the fire in front of the Trevelyan trio was the only sound to fill the silence sitting cold in the spring air. This was a stupid idea but anything for mother, as far as Hilmir was concerned.

“So…” Juliette leaned against her arm that was propped up by her hand placed firmly in the dirt behind her. “How’re the kids?”

“Bien.” Oh High Tongue. How pretentious.

“Cool.” Common Tongue.

“Perhaps we could tell stories?” Elias piped up, not too thrilled about being out camping with Hilmir accompanying them, but wanting to break the awkwardness somehow.

“No.” The oldest and youngest snapped in unison.

At least the campfire was interesting enough.


End file.
